


Sirens MC | Christmas One-Shot

by Milliadoc_Brandybuck



Series: Sirens M.C [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bobby Munson as Santa Claus, Christmas, Christmas Special, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck
Summary: The Sirens hold a toy drive, along with the Sons of Anarchy. Queenie organises it and forces Bobby to dress up as Santa Claus with Chibs as his elf.**This is in response to a Christmas Fanfiction Prompt Challenge: Your OTP spend Christmas volunteering to help out those who need it. It features characters from Sons of Anarchy as well as my Sirens MC, SOA spin-off fic.**
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s), Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sirens M.C [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Christmas Prompts 2020





	Sirens MC | Christmas One-Shot

Queenie, already a formidable figure, somehow managed to maintain her oppressive appearance as she stood in the centre of the  _ Old Lady  _ with a clipboard and her cell in her hand. She was wearing striped tights and a velvet elf dress and ruffled underskirts that could potentially cause problems were she to bend over, but in her words it was no different to the tight leather trousers she normally wore. 

Organising events like this was a ball-ache, especially with Queenie’s own wedding just around the corner that she was also organising, but at least everyone seemed to be playing their part. It was worth it to raise money and gather toys for those who needed it. 

Gemma was standing with the rest of the Sirens in their various Christmas and Hanukkah headbands and hats. Blue, wanting to be involved but only a little after her spell in jail, was helping Luna and EB paint signs. 

The toy drive was starting in just over an hour and Queenie’s heart was pounding. Unser still wasn’t here with his hired food-truck, nor Tig, Tilly and Opie with the food itself. Jax, Clay and Chuck were out collecting the toys donated by families around the area. Happy and Opie were outside building stalls in the parking lot and Queenie’s daughter Donatea was with the Prospects setting up the sound system. Some of the teachers from the school had offered to help so the event felt less biker and more community which Queenie was grateful for. The Sirens were less intimidating than the Sons. They had pull in Charming through more than just fear. Roosevelt was even supposed to be volunteering some of his squad for a stall but at present hadn’t shown up. 

“Is it wrong I want to do you so bad right now?” Juice whispered in Queenie’s ear, coming up behind her and making her jump, his hand on her big-black-belted waist. She rolled her eyes at him but shot him a smile as he kissed her perfumed neck. “You smell like vanilla.” 

“You got an elf fetish?” She asked, wrinkling her nose at her husband-to-be. He half-smiled and winked at her. “Always dreamed of doing one on the workshop table?”

“Will it get me on the naughty list if I said I did?” He asked. Queenie shook her head at him and glanced around for her daughter before replying under her breath. 

“Baby, you’ve always been on the naughty list, and that’s how I like it.” She kissed him softly with her red stained lips and then wiped her lipstick from them with her thumb, “Now behave or I’ll put you in solitary,” He grinned and kissed her again but she pushed him away, not wanting to lose her professionalism in how much she wanted to screw her fiance, “And get wrapping. Better get on top of it before the other toys arrive.” She ordered as an afterthought, nodding at the stack of toys on the bar and the reams of wrapping paper. 

“Yes ma’am.” Juice said, smiling at her, “You’re keeping the outfit for later though, right?” Queenie pushed him gently but she was laughing to indicate ‘yes’. Juice pulled his reindeer antler head-band onto his head as he walked away. 

“Queenie!!!” Chibs shouted angrily from the backroom, his shout followed by the jingling of bells. The room fell silent as Queenie stifled a shared giggle, catching Wendy’s eye. They had gone shopping for Chibs’ costume themselves, picked it out especially. They turned to the doorway as Chibs entered. He was wearing a velvet green elf coat and striped candy cane tights. In his hand he carried the matching hat and curled-toe shoes. The Sirens fell about laughing as he glared at Queenie. “When you said ‘do you want to help out’, you never said this was in the deal.” He gestured at his legs. “Tights?” 

“Hey,” Queenie held her hands up, “You put them on didn’t you?” She was trying not to laugh as she adjusted his elf collar. “C’mon Uncle Chibs. Think of the kids.” 

Chibs narrowed his eyes at Queenie but he couldn’t argue with her, especially as a punctuating, “Ho, ho ho!” followed from the back. Bobby appeared in his red coat and the room erupted in applause as he patted his authentic belly and let out a fake but hearty laugh. “Bobby Claus is in the house!” 

“Thanks Bobby.” Queenie said, kissing him on the cheek as he winked at her. 

Bobby shrugged. “Doing my part.” His eyes fell on Chibs as he hopped into his curled shoes and he laughed for real. “Merry Christmas indeed.”

“Shut up.” Chibs spat. 

“Christmas cheer.” Bobby warned him. Chibs swore under his breath but pasted on a fake smile. 

“Whatever you say, Mr Claus sir.” He simpered in his thick accent. Queenie clapped her hands. 

“Alright everyone,” She called, “Today is really important for the community. Thank you for all your hard work. Let's raise some serious Christmas cash!” Her words were met with a cheer. 

The Toy Drive was proving popular. Before they had been open an hour they had been inundated with donations from teachers, kids and PTA alike. Queenie felt she had something to prove with the stuck up bitches of the school, especially now Donatea was established there, but it was clear to everyone they had misunderstood her. She may be a biker but she was also a mother, and a damn good one. Christmas music blared as child after child visited Bobby and Chibs in the make-shift grotto. Chibs even managed to smile at them all, even if the smile didn’t  _ quite  _ reach his eyes. Festive cheer was abundant as the smell of mulled wine and cinnamon filled the air and music blared. 

Blue couldn’t help but feel mixed emotions as she watched the festivities. She was simultaneously part of the crowd and separate from it. After so long inside the clink it was a little overwhelming and the baby in her stomach was particularly draining. Jax was too busy helping Gemma hand out red solo cups of wine to pay her much attention. 

After a few hours of being part of the festivities, Blue took a moment to disappear out of sight and headed around the back of Teller-Morrow for some breathing room. As she lit a cigarette and then remembered the baby in her stomach, she stubbed it out again and heard a conversation being held around the corner on what appeared to be a phone. 

“I know baby. I’m trying. I can’t do anything about it. They let her off. Everything backfired when you framed Juice for something unbelievable. Don’t put that on me, this was definitely you.” 

Blue knew the voice but she couldn't quite place it. She’d been so long gone from the Sirens and the voice was quite muffled as it tried to whisper. It was one of them though. Blue crept a little closer. 

“What do you want me to do now?” The voice gasped. “Queenie? I can’t take her down. Do you know how she…. Alright. When? I’ll plant it before she leaves on honeymoon. Yeah. Make sure it’s something she can’t wriggle out of, right? Okay.” 

Blue reached the corner as the voice hung up, but in her state she didn’t see the pile of cans leaning against the bin. She kicked them and, cursing, just had time to lift the bin lid as though depositing a trash bag when Pinky came around the corner, looking shocked. 

Pinky. 

Blue stared at her as she put down the bin lid but she said nothing. “Are you alright?” Pinky asked. She was trying to sound jovial but she couldn’t meet Blue’s eye. How much had Blue heard?

“Better now I’m out of jail.” Blue said in an unbroken expression. Her eyebrow twitched and she turned away from Pinky. They both knew Pinky had been conspiring with someone. They both knew Pinky was the rat. They both knew Pinky had to die. 

It looked like Queenie’s good hearted toy drive to help those who needed it at Christmas was about to take a dark turn. 


End file.
